


Jopping

by YeolsTruly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oh Sehun, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Jealousy, M/M, Needy Oh Sehun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Riding, Smut, This is basically flith, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, sekai - Freeform, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolsTruly/pseuds/YeolsTruly
Summary: After spending his time promoting with his SuperM members through blood, sweat and tears, Kai finally gets his free time he deserves. Sehun has been suffering a dry spell and just wants to get laid so upon reuniting with his irresistible boyfriend, he doesn't waste time to have the reunion sex he's been waiting for.“Finally I get to have sex with you…” Sehun angrily mumbles while pouring the lube onto his palms, “It’s your turn to do jopping with me, Nini.”Kai’s mouth drops, “E-Excuse me…?” Sehun just raises one brow and looks back at his boyfriend with an amusing look, “I think you know what I mean. Don’t play dumb.” He retorts before he resumes his business, oblivious to the shocked expression his lover is still giving him.‘That’s not what jopping means…’ Kai says to himself. Shrugging off his worries, he just helplessly gawks at the busy Sehun on top of him, ‘Regardless, I got what he meant…’
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Jopping

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, Sekai is my OTP >_< I've been writing too much NCT fics I already forgot the feeling of writing outside the fandom. Yikes.
> 
> Another prompt that just popped out of nowhere. This was inspired by SuperM's ongoing schedules and if you guys know me, you already know the drill... Another 4K words of nothing but filth!
> 
> Enjoy!

SuperM promotions just ended which means gone were those days of stressful and hectic schedules and Sehun couldn't be happier for himself. After all, Kai would be available from now on plus the sun-kissed male could finally enjoy his most awaited vacation.

It's been a while since their schedule stopped overlapping which explains the deep enthusiasm that the younger is feeling right now. EXO is still on hiatus and each of its members is still doing their own little projects and solos but it didn't mean that Sehun had completely lost contact with his precious hyungs.

Despite the temporary respite, both males know that it wouldn't last so might as well enjoy the free time they have for themselves.

Which explains the situation they are currently right now.

Lately, Kai never got a decent rest since the three-month promotion had started. It was harsh, but none of that matters now. He just wants to forget about all of his worries and focus his attention instead on the naked man with a familiar mop of raven hair in between his legs who is busy giving him the greatest blowjob he hadn't felt for ages over the span of a couple of months.

Sehun horribly misses the feeling of his boyfriend's fat cock choking and invading his hot cavern, and although he doesn't want to sound childish at all, he blames the older's ridiculous and busy schedule for making him so horny and lonely for the last five months. Regardless, the taste of his favorite treat which oddly resembles the mixture of sweetness and musk is still the same, and Sehun is glad that he hasn't entirely forgotten about it.

Additionally, he couldn't help himself but feel jealous since Kai has been spending more of his time with the rest of the SuperM members than with him, and there was one point that Sehun became too overwhelmed with his emotions he even stopped talking with Baekhyun. Now that he remembers those moments, he wants to slap himself for being conceited. Maybe he'll just talk to his best friend after Kai fucked him. Yep, that seems like a plausible plan.

Back on to his business, it's been thirty minutes since Kai has buried himself inside his mouth, and Sehun wouldn't stop lapping the entire meat as if he is an infant who badly needs to be nourished. Kai could feel his life force slowly getting sucked away from his lethargic body. Sehun looks erotic and adorable in between his slurping, and it is obvious that the younger misses him more than anyone else.

Speaking of the hot rod, he is doing a splendid job in holding back his orgasm, and from time to time he would caress Sehun's porcelain face with so much love and affection and he feels extremely guilty about not spending more time with him. The younger purrs in satisfaction, sending jolts of electricity all over the sun-kissed male's lower half. Kai lets out a sexy groan as he tightens his grip on Sehun's scalp, his hips starting to slowly move and meet Sehun's movements.

"You're doing so great, Hunnie." Kai compliments and Sehun looks up at him with huge eyes and fake innocence. He slowly lets out the appendage with a loud pop and nuzzles his cheek against it, his gaze still unnerving and breathtaking, "Really...? Am I doing great, Nini?" He salaciously whispers while kissing his lover's balls. Kai fights back a grunt and just nods his head as he continues to caress the younger's sharp cheekbones, "Yes, baby. You're _so_ good, I miss your pretty lips wrapped around my cock." He mumbles before he forces himself back inside Sehun's mouth in which the latter happily obliges. They remain in that position, awkwardly standing in the center of the dim room where it is extremely humid and both males are already drenched with their own sweat.

No biggie, since Kai is a fan of sweaty sex. Sehun might be taller than him by a few inches but his height doesn't matter when it comes to sharing blowjobs amidst their lovemaking. Sehun is just an expert when it comes to appeasing his primal instincts even though he is the only man he has ever given a blow.

His dirty thoughts disappear when the younger starts fastening his pace, coating his dick with more saliva and heat. Jongin feels his toes starting to coil as he pants hard, his grip around Sehun's neck is also starting to get a bit harsher. The latter claws his thighs as he bobs his head faster as if he is planning to detach Kai’s member from his body but the older doesn't flinch or even protest. The more Sehun takes his cock deeper inside his mouth, the faster and messier Kai's thrusts are.

He knows he's not going to last any longer, so might as well give in, especially that Sehun clearly wants him to succumb to the pleasure he is showering him, "Fuck... You're _mine_ , baby. " Kai growls before he starts fucking Sehun's mouth while slightly choking him by holding him tighter around his unblemished neck. He hears Sehun gasping for air but he doesn't stop, his eyes firmly closed as he waits for his climax to arrive.

Throughout the entire room, Kai's erotic groans can be heard, accompanied by the sounds of Sehun's throat vibrating and the squelches coming from his sinful mouth. The younger's jaw already aches a lot yet he barely cares. Kai has been his boyfriend since their debut and he couldn’t help but feel in awe for the latter looks like a freaking Greek god with his ethereal looks and damped hair as he fucks his face, and that's what all it takes for Sehun’s legs to tremble in excitement despite the fact that he is practically kneeling on the carpet.

He takes a few more bobs until his lover finally cries out his name, followed by a long stream of hot semen filling his thirsty mouth. Sehun takes the opportunity to milk his boyfriend, and god knows he horribly misses the salty taste of Jongin's seeds as he helps him burst out with his impeccable cock-sucking skills.

Kai's chest is vehemently rising and falling as he continues to ejaculate for the stimulation he is feeling is ridiculously overpowering he feels like not even his strong legs could keep up with it. Not to mention, Sehun's auburn orbs are intensely looking at him while he continues to drink his come, and it takes for the older's will-power to stop himself from crumbling and sprawling onto the floor.

No doubt, his boyfriend is a different animal when it comes to sex. He knows that fact alone has been proven and tested over the years of their relationship.

Sehun gives his shaft a few more deepthroats upon swallowing all of his seeds before he reluctantly pulls out, and boy his facial expression is getting Kai's cock hard once more. He didn't even do anything but sigh, but the way his eyelashes batt as he shyly smiles at his lover? Abysmal.

Kai drops back onto the bed and Sehun immediately stands up and gives him a heated kiss, and Jongin instantly tastes himself courtesy of his lover's wet tongue shamelessly swirling inside his mouth. Not even a good blowjob could tame his lust for the younger is desperately grounding his hard-on against his groin. The raven is still standing and leaning over him in such an awkward position so Kai grabs him by his waist and places him on top of his lap before they finally break the kiss.

Sehun looks up at him with half-lidded eyes and pouting lips. Jongin wants to coo and pamper his adorable boyfriend but he knows it is too early for post-coital cuddles, "Baby... You were _really_ going to chop off my cock with your mouth." He airily jokes but Sehun just whines in his arms and straddles his hips, his gaze still intimidating yet cute at the same time. Kai groans once more when the younger starts wiggling his butt, his crack purposefully grinding against his erection, "Don't you _miss_ me, Nini?" Sehun questions with a frowning face. Jongin tries to relax but his boyfriend just tightens his grip around his neck.

Clearly, Sehun is going to be in-charge for the rest of the night judging how stubborn he is. He remains in pristine condition as if his stamina never depleted, and Kai couldn't help but feel amazed and terrified at the same time.

Maybe his boyfriend intends to punish him by topping him. He doesn't mind switching positions but they rarely do it. Nonetheless, it is still possible that Kai might wake up the next day with aching hips. But then, he knows Sehun more than anyone else, and he is the kind of person who wants to be held rather than turning into a sadist when he's throwing a tantrum. Also, his ass obviously wants to be filled since he won't stop grounding his lower half like a rabbit in heat.

Whatever the outcome will be, Kai is just going to accept it, "I miss you too, Hun. I _really_ do. There's no way I'll forget about you." The older hums while tucking some strands of his boyfriend's hair behind his ear. Sehun mewls and hides on the croon of his neck while continuously rubbing their dicks together and Kai automatically groans in bliss. He then starts to lazily kiss the older's neck before continuing his talk, "You look like you're having a good time with your new members. I saw your Vlive with Lucas and Taemin-hyung. SM really wants to spoil you guys, huh?" He complains, and Kai feels bad because his lover's voice sounds heartbreaking so he embraces him and gives his cheek a peck, "Hunnie, you know that EXO will still be my number one, but SuperM is where I am right now. We worked hard for our latest album to make it successful, plus we were just playing around during that live since the seven of us were extremely tired amidst our overlapping schedules. It was crazy but at the end of the day, we don't want to disappoint our fans."

Sehun stops rocking his hips and faces his boyfriend, "I see..." Is only his reply but Jongin could confirm that his boyfriend feels apologetic for being rash and inconsiderate. Sehun is still a baby and he couldn't deny that his other hyungs had spoiled him too much. Not to mention, Kai is one of the primary culprits and he rarely even turns down Sehun's requests whether it's some kind of new kink or as little and extra as buying him a new flavor of bubble tea.

Speaking of their hyungs, Kai remembers something out of the blue, “You’ve been spending your time with Chanyeol-hyung after your comeback, right? I thought he’s still teaching you to produce music?”

“He is…” Sehun grumbles before he gives his boyfriend another greedy kiss, “Can we stop talking about them? I just want you to fuck me now, please Nini.”

“But I’m pretty busted.” Kai bashfully replies before he lets out a tired yawn. He wasn’t lying; his legs hurt a lot plus he feels like he’ll fall asleep anytime now. Now that the aftermath of the oral sex he just received is starting to charge him with the remaining strength that is left in his body, he just wants to drop onto the bed and cuddle with his boyfriend.

However, Sehun is thinking of the opposite. The night is still young, and it will be a total disappointment if he won’t get laid especially that they’ve already started their session. In fact, the timing is perfect since both males don’t have schedules for the next two days which is a first since forever.

No excuse is left for Jongin, and he doesn’t want his pouting lover to think that he’s evading him or rejecting his requests. Leaving no choice, he decides that he’ll just play along and enjoy the mood instead. Besides, he hasn’t felt his boyfriend’s tight walls clamping around him so what’s the harm?

Kai drops his arms in defeat and gives the younger a lopsided grin, “Fine. But let’s make it quick. Though I want to cuddle you more than fuck you.”

Sehun shakes his head in disapproval, “Not going to happen. You’re going to make me lose my mind. How about this…” He slightly elevates his ass and pokes himself against the tip of the sun-kissed male’s cock, “I’ll do _all_ the work, you’ll just stay there beneath me .”

Jongin knows that arguing with a baby trapped inside a fully-grown man is pointless, so he just absentmindedly nods and lays down onto the bed as per the younger’s demands before comfortably resting his head on top of the pillow. Sehun follows him soon after and hovers on top of him, his expression has completely turned three-sixty for he is back on widely grinning as if he has some sort of crazy plan plotted inside his mind. He leans down and kisses Jongin’s puckered lips, “Thanks a lot, Nini.” He cheerfully replies before extending out his long arms and effortlessly grabbing his favorite lube inside the bedside cabinet.

“Finally I get to have sex with you…” Sehun angrily mumbles while pouring the lube onto his palms, “It’s your turn to do _jopping_ with me, Nini.”

Kai’s mouth drops, “E-Excuse me…?” Sehun just raises one brow and looks back at his boyfriend with an amusing look, “I think you know what I mean. Don’t play dumb.” He retorts before resuming his business, oblivious to the shocked expression his lover is still giving him.

_‘That’s not what jopping means…’_ Kai says to himself. Shrugging off his worries, he just helplessly gawks at the busy Sehun on top of him, _‘Regardless, I got what he meant…’_

“Are you going to top me?” Kai mumbles while trying to stabilize his breathing. Sehun meekly shakes his head and comfortably sits on top of his boyfriend’s chest, “Hell no. I’ve helped myself countless times with a plastic toy, Nini. I’m done with the dildos, I want the real _deal_ right now.” He scowls before spreading his legs wide and shamelessly raising his lower half a bit, exposing his pinkish entrance. Jongin blankly stares at his perfect body and unconsciously, he finds himself licking his lower lip. Sehun looks so _fucking_ hot with his milky chest slightly tensing up, his sweaty torso and crinkling eyes as he starts fingering himself with his coated fingers.

Kai finds himself growing hard once more so he plops his one elbow and supports his head so he could look at his boyfriend while he slithers down his other arm and starts pumping himself. They lock gazes as they continue their ordeals, and Sehun whines when he accidentally hits his prostate, “N-Nini…”

“Touch yourself _more_.” Jongin instructs while slapping his cock against the other male’s crack. Sehun mewls yet he obediently complies, adding the third digit as he spreads himself wider, “Fuck.” Kai curses before dropping his head back onto the pillow and using his free hand to fist his boyfriend’s neglected cock. Sehun yelps from the double stimulation, and it doesn’t help the situation at all when Jongin starts fastening up his pace with his huge palms.

“That’s enough _teasing_ , I want you now.” Kai sexily commands before he mercilessly stops jerking his lover and he triumphantly smirks when he sees Sehun wincing in frustration, “I-I was about to c-come…” Sehun shakily whispers, his fingers still plunged inside him as he continues to scissor his insides. Jongin chuckles and leans forward before planting a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, “Then what are you waiting for? Just _ride_ my dick, baby.”

So much for his tiredness for Kai immediately regrets complaining. He badly misses his playtime as much as Sehun misses his touches. He feels like a fool so he takes a mental reminder about not rejecting Sehun’s requests regarding sex ever again. The latter cries upon slipping out his fingers and Kai’s jaw drops as he ogles at the sight of the raven’s hole clenching into nothingness. Sehun barely crawls back on top of him and both males start to devour each other’s lips once more.

“Condom?” Kai suggests in between their kissing. Sehun scoffs and retracts away before he sits back on his lover’s abs, “Come on, Nini. We stopped using protection a few years ago.”

Jongin just teasingly snickers and rubs Sehun’s thighs, “I’m just kidding, babe. My dick is waiting for your ass, you can claim your _throne_ now. Remember your word, Hun. You’re in-charge, right?”

“Y-Yeah…” Sehun blushes and straddles his partner. With another blissful moan, he slowly sinks his lower half until the rod is halfway in. Kai arches his back as his nails dig deep into the younger's porcelain skin, “Fuck… You’re so _hot_ inside, Hun.” He rambles. Sehun just nods his head and reaches out so he could play with Jongin’s perked buds, “S-So do you… You’re so big, Nini… I-I _miss_ this.”

Sehun waits for a few moments before fully managing to adjust. It never went into his mind that his ass would forget Jongin’s size since normally Kai would just easily slip inside him and sometimes when they’re very horny and out of their minds, they would do it raw regardless of _where_ they were.

Five months of waiting is too much and Sehun decides that he’s going to enjoy every inch of his lover’s cock buried deep inside him. Once Kai is fully sheathed inside him, Sehun starts to slowly gyrate his hips while simultaneously playing with the older’s nipples. Jongin groans in pleasure and meets Sehun’s movements by thrusting his hips upward.

The position is a bit challenging but to their luck, Sehun has already mastered cock-riding to the point that Jongin’s member doesn’t slip out from his hole anymore. Nevertheless, the whole session is messy since there’s no air circulation inside the bedroom because the windows are tightly shut plus the air conditioner is broken. They are covered in sweat but Kai says it’s alright; by the end of their intercourse, he wants to see Sehun’s entire frame covered with _filth_.

Sehun slams himself for the umpteenth time, feeling his muscles spread further as Jongin abuses his prostrate. He is looking at the ceiling yet the only thing he is seeing is stars. Jongin’s ministrations are making him hallucinate which proves how good he is. He isn’t even using his full strength, what more if he got his full stamina back?

The younger wraps his one hand around himself but Jongin stubbornly swats him away, “I’ll _do_ it.” He insists before he replaces Sehun’s hand with his. He pumps his boyfriend hard while simultaneously plunging deeper inside him, and Kai feels his stomach coiling up for the second time around.

He sees a flashback about their first time at the back of his mind, and despite all of the travesties he and the younger had endured, he still loves him the same. He just couldn’t believe that they’re near in their eighth year. They’ve grown so much and turned into handsome and sensible men and Kai is equally proud of his boyfriend.

He doesn’t even notice that he is already filling Sehun up to the brim for his hips are autonomously moving. Sehun’s sobs echo in his ears as he finishes his orgasm, and Kai gasps out loud when the younger’s walls tighten around him. With one final thrust, Sehun messily comes out and explodes in between their abdomens, some of his seeds even reaching Kai’s chest and face.

It’s been a while since Sehun had an orgasm _that_ good. He feels like he just completed a marathon for his lungs won’t stop from aching as if they’ll burst like congested balloons. Barely finishing his ejaculation, Sehun’s body crashes against his boyfriend’s, and immediately, Jongin catches him and swiftly switches their position. They share another round of passionate kisses, and Kai starts smooching his boyfriend’s neck, leaving love bites that will probably last for a week or so.

Sehun doesn’t mind getting marked since he’ll just cover the bruises with make-up anyway. They stay connected for a few more minutes before Kai reluctantly pulls out after ensuring that his lover is already alright. Sehun feels the semen breaching out of his hole and realizes how sticky his body is, “Nini…”

“Shhh…” Jongin collected him in his arms and places a comforting kiss on his crown, “I’m here. How’s your hole?” Sehun mumbles something under his breath before faceplanting against Jongin’s sweaty chest, “I’m sore but filled. Don’t worry about me, though.”

Kai shakes his head, “Why won’t I? I want to make up for you.”

“You needn’t.” Sehun replies while genuinely smiling, “I realized that I was being a fool. You’re right, Nini. I was even dumb for feeling jealous of Baekhyun-hyung.” He adds, his face turning red and hot.

It is now Jongin’s turn to feel surprised, “H-Huh?! You got jealous of who?!”

Sehun whines against Kai’s chest, “Hmmm… You’ve been practically glued with Baekhyun-hyung all the time. It makes me want to peel you guys apart.” He pouts. Kai just sighs in relief and proceeds to comb his boyfriend’s messy hair. He could still feel Sehun’s erratic breathing so he hugs his frame tighter, hoping that his tensed muscles will loosen up a bit, “I don’t want to sound rude but… You’ve been also spending your extra time with Chanyeol-hyung. I guess that just makes us quits, huh?”

“Fair enough.” Sehun begrudgingly replies, “Your promotions with SuperM just finished. I expect you to spend more time with me, Nini.” He huffs like a child and Kai coos upon witnessing his cute act.

“I promise.” Jongin beams, although his eyelids are already shutting down, “Hun… Let’s take a bath tomorrow, I can’t move my legs anymore.”

“I have no plans in standing up, either.” Sehun agrees before he looks back at his tired boyfriend, “Hey… I love you, okay?”

“Likewise, Hun. I love you since nineteen ninety-four.” Kai responds but Sehun giggles before flicking his forehead, “Fool. We haven’t met each other during our birth year.”

“It’s just a metaphor, Hun. I guess you already know what I mean.” Those are the sun-kissed male’s last words before he completely succumbs into a deep sleep, and Sehun just fondly looks at his serene face.

“Nighty, Nini. Saranghae.” He muses before turning off the lights.

The next day, they woke up from the sounds of loud squeals that almost broke Sehun’s eardrums. Apparently, they forgot to lock the front door which explains why Baekhyun is dumbly standing on the threshold of the bedroom while desperately hiding his eyes with his trembling hands.

“Why the hell are you guys naked---” He didn’t even have the chance to finish his sentence because a flying pillow just hits him hard straight to his face, followed by Sehun’s annoyed voice reverberating around the room, “Of course we _fucked_ last night! Now get out of here or else I’ll tell to Channie-hyung you trespassed and violated me with your eyes!”

Kai despite only waking up, laughs and cuddles his boyfriend’s side, unfazed on the fact that Baekhyun is still there inside his room, **_“We just finished joppin’ last night. If you’re envious, why don’t you call Chanyeol-hyung and have a booty call with him?”_** He jokes while wiggling his brows.

Baekhyun will never think of the word _jopping_ as the same it was before.

**Author's Note:**

> *Jopping intensifies*
> 
> Please support SuperM's comeback and Kai's upcoming solo debut! UwU


End file.
